Cold and Warmth?
by Goddess of Words and Stories
Summary: Sometimes Elsa just feels...alone. With the kingdom depending on her after the horrible incident, and Anna getting more and more distant, she just needs someone to be there for her. But when she takes a liking to a unlikely villain, she finds someone else. And once again, she doesn't know what to do. Just as she was about to make her choice, one of her lovers develop a new power...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : Ok, so this is a sequel to Disney's Frozen. This takes place a few months later, after what the people of Arrendale now call 'The Frozen Summer'. Enjoy.

* * *

_The whole Frozen Summer event has actually had a positive impact on Arrendale afterwards… Not only did I finally learn to control my powers, the word had spread to some neighbouring kingdoms and now Arrendale has been a popular tourist attraction. Anna finally made amends with me, thank goodness. And she's also experiencing falling in love. As for Olaf, he achieved his life-long dream of seeing summer. _

Elsa was thinking about this, quietly tapping her fingernails on the hard, wooden desk during the council meeting.

"My queen?" Elsa looked up to see a rather annoyed man glaring at her.

"Pardon me?" Elsa asked innocently.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "What are we going to do? Your people are starving. The ocean's ecosystem is only half alive! All the livestock… Dead! All because of the great freeze!"

Elsa made a face. Yes, of course, she couldn't blame him. She did do some… unneeded things with her magic, but still, there were a lot of benefits. As she looked up to the man glaring at her, she almost jumped. It's like his eyes are popping out of his face!

Elsa cleared her throat and replied. "I'm sorry, but I do not have any more ideas at the moment."

What? Of course she wouldn't say anything. Half of the benefits were only beneficial for her, Kristoff, and Olaf. She would sound self-centered. And, of course, no one likes a self-centered queen.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed again. He muttered a silent "Of course you don't." under his breath, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear in the room. Elsa blushed deeply and glared at the man as soon as his back was turned. She would fire him this very second, but, unfortunately, he was her best problem solver in the castle. She cleared her throat once more, quickly announced an excuse to get her out of the meeting, shot one more death glare at the man, who's name is too stupid to be said by the queen herself, spun on her heel, and calmly walked away.

She walked into the castle garden and took a deep breath. Peaceful. Just what she needs. _Why does it seem I never have any ideas these days? Did controlling my powers somehow make me dumber by any chance? Cool down Elsa… Take a deep breath. Clear your mind… _

Her thought was suddenly interrupted by a perky, familiar voice. Elsa whirled around to see Anna. She grinned. Finally. Someone who can help ease her mind.

"Hi Anna!"

"Hey Elsa!"

Her grin faded when she saw what Anna was wearing. It was a really, really, really, fancy. She was wearing a green floor-length gown with a sweetheart neckline and a line of crystals along the hem. Her hair was put up in a bun, and decorated with crystal flowers. The dress looked… entrancing. Mixed with Anna's bright smile, it could make any boy fall head-over-heels over her. Both of them knew that this was the best she has ever looked in her whole life. And Elsa was getting kind of… envious of Anna.

"What in the world are you wearing?" She exclaimed, eyes wide open.

Anna blushed, unaware of the jealousy creeping up her sister's voice. "Oh, this old thing?" She rolled her eyes and smiled, but anyone can tell that she actually cared how she looked. "Do you like it?"

As Elsa opened her mouth to speak, Anna took over. "Well, me and Kristoff are going to the beach this evening. Moonlight picnics are sooo romantic!" She then noticed Elsa's arched eyebrow and asked "Erm… Something wrong?"

"What?" Elsa shook her head. "No, nothings wrong. Who said anything was wrong?"

This time Anna could tell that her sister was kind of getting distracted by something. "Oh… Okay then."

Remembering 'the incident', she didn't really want to press. So, she just waved goodbye, muttered a quick "Bye Elsa" and left.

Kristoff… Whenever Anna wasn't with Olaf, she was with Kristoff. It's like it doesn't even matter that Elsa wasn't shutting her out anymore. This time, Elsa's the one feeling left out.

And, once again, she was alone…


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa paced around the garden, thinking. Thinking about nothing actually. She just lets her mind wander off… when suddenly a picture of Hans pops into her head.

That very image made her jump out of her skin, making frost cover the grass around her. What in the world was that? The picture lingered in her mind… It was Hans, still seeming like a prince… not a maniac who wanted to take over the kingdom...

_It was coronation day… And for the first time in forever, the gates are open. Wanting to finally see the outside world, and trying to ease her mind, she stepped outside into the cool air. Elsa glanced around… there were boats all lined up near the harbor. She took a deep breath. Conceal… She asked the nearest guard for a horse. Don't feel… She tried her best not to create a path of ice behind her as she rode towards the great sea. Don't let them know… She jumped off her horse and smoothed her dress. In the corner of her eye, she saw a man… Smiling… A bit muscular… This seemed odd to her, looking at a complete stranger. He looked her way… But there was no one there… Elsa had just managed to jump onto her horse and was galloping towards the castle just before he saw her… She sighed. Make one wrong move and everyone will know…_

The flashback felt so real to her. She even felt the cool air around her… heard the sound of the waves… She knew that in her whole life, she will never be able to forget that smile…

And she didn't want to.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter was a bit short. But, hey, anxiety always makes the story better, right? Comments and feedback always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to get Hans out of her mind, she entered her newly - decorated room. The whole room was covered in frost, with an ice bed with the softest white fur blanket. The crest of Arendalle was made out of ice, and hanged on the walls. There was a big ice chandelier twinkling in the ceiling. The paintings were framed in ice, and the snowflakes were enough decorations to cover the blank walls.

Elsa sighed. She picked up some papers lying on her desk. Since the Duke of Weasel – town was no longer one of Arendalle's trade partners, there were some neighboring kingdoms that wanted to be trade partners with the famous Arendalle. She sighed again. There were at least twenty envelopes lying on her ice desk.

A crisp, white envelope caught her eye somehow. It was not very different from the others… but it stood out, like it was calling out to her. Curious, she picked it up and hurriedly opened it. A kingdom called Crystaloak was interested.

_Crystaloak? _Elsa wondered. She has never heard of a kingdom named Crystaloak. She read a little bit more. It said that Crystaloak had just crowned a new king. She raised an eyebrow. Hmm…

In a few months, It was said that Crystaloak was visiting Arendalle. Elsa has dressed up. Nothing too fancy, she didn't want to look to desperate. She had on a long, blue, off the shoulder gown with softly outlined snowflakes creeping its way up the dress. The snowflake design melted just at the waist to a simple blue bodice with a black fur wrap. She smoothed her dress, only to be smoothing out invisible wrinkles. Why was she so worried? Yes, Arendalle desperately needs a new trading partner, but still. There were still a lot of other offers.

Elsa blushed to herself as the answer dawned on her. _Really? _She thought. _Am I really this desperate? I didn't even meet the king yet! _

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind before she goes completely crazy. As if on cue, someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Elsa called.

"You've got a letter, Your Majesty." Someone at the other side responded. A baby blue colored envelope slid through the crack of the door. There was a stamp on the envelope. She recognized it immediately. Could it be?

She surged through the envelope, her heels loudly click – clacking on the ice floor. She furiously opened the envelope. Inside was a very nicely written letter.

* * *

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_ I am sorry for how I acted during the… event. If it is possible, I would very much like us to be friends. I have learned from my mistakes. If you like, I will set sail and arrive by next week. Once again, I am deeply sorry. Please write back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Hans of the southern Isles_

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys! Thx for reading! Comments and feedback appreciated as usual. Sorry the chapters are a bit short. I'll be able to fix that soon. Well, here's the thing. I don't really know what to name the king of Crystaloak, so, I'm letting you guys decide! :) If you have some ideas and suggestions on what happens further on the story, don't hesitate to say it! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa paced in her ice room. _Hans is coming… is that good or bad? Anna… oh, this is going to be awkward… _

She let her mind wander off, and soon enough she began imagining scenarios in her head.

_The two of them laughing in the gardens…_

_Elsa with her head resting on his shoulder…_

_Them sneaking up on the roof…_

_Hans leaning in for a kiss…_

_The two of them running to her bedroom…_

Elsa shot off an icicle by surprise. It hit her wall, and left a small crack in the ice. The icicle clattered to the floor silently, not breaking no matter how thin it was. She barely noticed it. Elsa was stunned at herself. Shocked, that she would even think of them doing… that.

_Do you remember what he tried to do to Anna? To you? To your people?_ Elsa paced back and forth her room faster, a new layer of frost leaving a trail behind the distressed queen. _Are you out of your mind? You're letting him stay here!_

Suddenly the not – so serious part of Elsa took over. _Oh relax. He's coming here alone! And his room is going to be surrounded by guards. What could go wrong?_

As Elsa was going to think about the situation some more, another knock came.

She rolled her eyes. "Who is it?" Elsa didn't really care. Probably one of the cooks are asking how she would like her potatoes… again.

Unexpected, a familiar over exited voice replied. "Elsa! They're here! Crystaloak!"

Elsa's eyes lit up. She ran to the door, somehow not slipping. She fumbled with the knob, getting over exited herself. She yanked the door open, and ran down the hall, not caring about her sister's confused look.

She ran to the stables, jumped on the horse and rode to the harbor. A few meters near the sea, she regained her composure, and stopped the horse, a little bit too fast. Elsa did a little surge forward and lost her balance. Flailing her arms, she managed to grab to one of the branches of the tree near her. Unfortunately, the twig broke off, and she fell into one of the bushes lining the baker's shop.

Elsa frowned. She brushed off all the twigs, leaves and dirt from her dress, and fixed her hair. Good. Nothing too serious...

She calmly walked up to the boat near the deck. There were guards on either side of the dock, and each bowed to her as she walked by. She headed up the boat. Caught off-guard when one of the guards from the neighboring kingdom stopped her.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, agitated at this guard's behavior. She could freeze him to bits right now! Instead, she pursued her lips and tried again. Not so nice this time. "Sir, do you not know who I am? I am the queen of Arendalle, this kingdom that you are _visiting_, and I insist you let me on the boat right now before-"

She was interrupted by a sound of some hooves clattering on the wooden deck near hear. She turned around to see her sister, with a sheepish little grin on her face. Elsa glared at her, and she immediately looked away, pretending to not have smiled at all.

Elsa cleared her throat and glared at the guard this time, and seeing her icy blue eyes looking straight at him, she immediately let her pass.

Elsa whirled around a few times. Not knowing what to do now. Suddenly she felt a slight tap on her shoulder and she whipped around, only to surprise a man with smooth black hair shooting off to one side and the rest combed back neatly. He had a slight, palish tan, and bright blue eyes that resembled the ocean. He smiled at her.

Elsa was frozen. No, not literally but, she turned pale and her eyebrow raised itself into an arch. The man smiled again, and this time, she smiled at him shyly, not knowing what to do.

Anna was staring at her sister's performance, trying to keep herself from chuckling. She has never, in a million years, seen her sister like this ever before. Elsa was usually so confident. It was strange to see her, for once, shy.

Meanwhile, Elsa was trying to say hello but always ends up stammering. She suddenly heard laughing. She looked over her shoulder and saw Anna laughing so hard that she fell off her horse and landed in the water below. Elsa grinned. _Serves her right._

She looked back at the man, who was still waiting for a response. He kept on staring at her, like she had something on her face. Her smirk disappeared from her face and she loudly cleared her throat. "Excuse me sir for my rudeness but, why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

The man took a step back, surprised. _Oops_. Elsa thought. _Maybe he's one of those sensitive kinds? _

The man again looked at her and bowed. "King Xavier," He said, "Of Crystaloak."

Xavier? Nice name. "Queen Elsa," She said, curtsying deeply. "Of Arendalle."

Xavier smiled at her and took her hand, kissing it. Elsa doesn't know why, but warmth filled her. Xavier looked at her again. "My apologies, but, it seems you have something…" He reached out to her hair and pulled a twig away. "In your hair." He finished.

Elsa was shocked. A twig? Seriously? How lame is that? She blushed deeply. "We will have a banquet this evening at eight to celebrate your arrival. Take as much men as you want." She smiled warmly at him. "We will look forward to seeing you there." Elsa walked calmly down the boat, chuckled at her soaking sister, hopped on her horse, and galloped away.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa hurriedly walked down her bedroom, trying to look calm to the maids cleaning around the halls. As soon as she was alone, she sprinted down the hall, ran to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Elsa opened an ice door in her bedroom, revealing a large walk-in closet. There were at least a thousand dresses in there. She sighed. _Well, better get started…_

* * *

Anna softly knocked on her sister's door, and, without anyone responding, she peeked in. _No Elsa…_ Anna slowly walked towards an open door in the room. _Strange… _Anna walked in, and what she saw completely shocked her. Elsa was completely nude, with twenty or so dresses lying on the floor all around her.

Elsa whirled around, only to see her sister, frozen in shock. She snatched a dress off the floor and used it to cover her bare skin. "What are you doing here?!" Elsa hissed, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the banquet?"

Anna pressed her lips together… and started laughing like a hyena afterwards.

Elsa scrunched her eyebrows together. "What's so funny?"

Anna wiped a tear from her eye. "You like him, don't you?"

"No, I do not! That's ridiculous!" Came the not-so convincing reply.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Sure you don't." She pointed to the pile of dresses near Elsa. "You NEVER care about your looks! How do you explain that?"

Elsa blushed, not knowing how to answer.

"See? Look at you! You're as red as a tomato!" Anna started to chuckle. "Do you need any help picking out a dress?"

Elsa blushed again, and quietly muttered "Yes…"

* * *

Anna picked out a light blue floor-length gown, with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a soft, shiny underskirt with a sort of fluffy bottom that made her look was an icicle, shooting off snowflakes when she twirled. Elsa smiled at her own reflection. "I love it…"

When the two of them entered the room, everyone's eyes were on Elsa. With her natural bright blue eyes, her warm smile, her hair put up in a bun with snowflakes gently resting on it, and a bright snowflake necklace, she looked… stunning. With Anna dressed up in a simple black evening gown, Elsa looked like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Her eyes searched until she found the king. She saw his mouth make a silent "Whoa." sound.

She gracefully walked towards his table. "May I sit here?" Elsa nodded towards an empty chair.

Xavier blinked a few times and stammered "Ye…yea." He shook his head and tried again. "That would be wonderful, Your Majesty." His hand grabbed her chair and pulled it out of the table for her to sit on. Elsa calmly sat on the chair and smirked. _Yes!_

He pushed the chair back and sat on his own chair, and the two of them chatted all evening.

When it seemed like dinner was almost over, he leaned towards her, and whispered, "Not to be rude, Your Majesty, but I suppose dinner is getting a bit… dull. Would you like to go to the gardens with me?"

Elsa smiled, took his hand an answered, "I would love that."

* * *

Elsa looked absolutely breathtaking with the moonlight softly shining on her delicate face. The two of them just walked for a bit, enjoying the cool summer air, and the singing of the birds up on the trees. Elsa spoke up. "It's been a long evening, and I'm a bit tired. Can we sit down for a while?"

Xavier nodded, and sat down on a nearby bench. He took Elsa's hand, looked her in the eyes, and said, "Queen Elsa-"

"No, please, call me Elsa."

Xavier smiled, and tried again. "Elsa, I just wanted to say, that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Whoever you fall for will be the luckiest man in the world, I'm sure." He smiled when Elsa blushed.

Feeling her hand was a bit cold, he asked. "Elsa? Are you feeling a bit chilly?"

Elsa looked at him, stunned. How could he have not known she has powers? Lots of kingdoms already knew. She thought the word would have spread more quickly by now. Instead, she shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

He looked at her, concerned.

Trying to get out of the conversation, she asked, "So, how's Crystaloak doing?"

Xavier answered. "The kingdom is amazing. There are cliffs, they're always full of minerals, crystal, diamonds… It's good." He paused, looking into her eyes. "There's a forest, with lots of animals, and the biggest fruits."

He closed his eyes, continueing, "But, it's getting kind of exhausting, being king and all. There was a previous wildfire, and we lost lots of homes, several people died." His eyebrows were pulled together. "We spent a lot of time trying to recover."

Elsa squeezed his hand, as if to say "Hey, I know exactly how you feel."

He smiled at her, and Elsa felt warmth go through her body.

He leaned in for a kiss… And Elsa over-reacted.

She kneed him in the groin. "Stay away from me!"

Xavier yelped, and looked at her as if she was crazy. "What in the world is wrong with you?"  
Elsa glared at him. "You tried to kiss me!"

The king looked confused and shouted. "For goodness sake, Elsa! There was a leaf in your hair!"

She reached up to her head an felt a smooth, round leaf stuck in her bun.

Oh…

She tried to apologize, only to be silenced as he limped back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa hurriedly walked to her bedroom, slamming the door. _What was I thinking?! _She creamed in frustration. _Just because I saw… _

She bit her lip. No, he would never do that. He's a king!

_Knock Knock…_

She ran to the door, and screamed "WHAT?" … right in her sister's face.

Anna jumped. "Whoa… Elsa, what happened?"

Elsa bit her , there's no point in playing dumb now…

Elsa told her all about what happened that evening. About how they walked in the gardens… About how she kneed him in the groin… About _why _she kneed him in the groin.

Anna stared at Elsa at that last explanation, her mouth hanging open. Elsa frowned at her, and snapped her fingers centimeters away from her eyes. Anna shook her head, and laughed, clutching her stomach. "You… you… you walked in on mom and dad?"

Elsa looked away, and judging from her sister's reaction, she swore that she would never tell her about anything in her life ever again.

* * *

That morning, she jumped out of bed, neatly combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and ran out of the castle, towards the stables.

She jumped on a horse and rode to the harbor, full speed.

"Wait!" She called, "Xavier!"

Xavier turned, a smile beginning to form on his lips, and then it disappeared, remembering what happened the other night.

She hopped onto the deck, and bolted onto the ship.

Elsa grabbed the king's arm, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry! Please don't leave yet!" She sputtered, trying not to let tears form in her eyes.

Xavier looked at her in the eyes and smiled. "Forgiven. Normally, it wouldn't matter, but… coming to me in your nightgown," He pointed at Elsa, grinning, but his eyes was full of appreciation. "That means a lot. Lots of princesses only care about themselves…"

Elsa returned the smile, this time letting the tears drip onto her nightgown. She didn't care, she wasn't even humiliated. He forgived her. Right now, that's all that mattered. "So, you're staying?"

Xavier looked away, closing his eyes, as if what he was about to say pained him. "I'm sorry Elsa, but, my father ordered me to come home. You see, the villagers are getting worried." He smiled at her. "I'll keep in touch, and I'll visit as soon as I can."

Elsa returned to the castle, with red, puffy eyes, but smiling with glee. He's so sweet… She walked into her bedroom, and let out a silent cheer. He's going to visit!  
Elsa almost didn't remember that Hans was coming over to Arendalle today. Her happiness turned to worry in a second. She was in her nightgown! Anna still hates him! _Oh… What am I going to do?_

* * *

Elsa changed into a simple dress with a tube top and bows and lace along the hem. Nothing too grand so no one would suspect anything. She went to the harbor herself, and immedietly spotted a small, red, rowboat moving slowly towards the shore.

When the rowboat slowed to a stop, Hans stepped out, bowing deeply to the queen. Elsa rolled her eyes. Nobody had time for that. She grabbed his arm, and said three quick words. _Horse. Castle. Quick._

Hans had a confused look on his face, but Elsa had a feeling that he got it. They rode quickly to the castle, trying not to draw too much attention to anyone to see the queen with the villain who tried… to destroy the kingdom… never mind, Elsa got the picture.

When they got there, Elsa jumped down to the cobblestone courtyard and pulled Hans into the castle, up the the fifth floor, and into her bedroom. She laid down on her fluffy ice bed, and sighed deeply.

Hans whistled. "Whoa… so you re-decorated."

Elsa looked up. "Yeeea…" And like the questioned needed to be asked, she blurted out, "Do you like it?"

Hans looked at her, his eyes wide. "Are you kidding? This is amazing!" He exclaimed, turning around, his arms spread out, looking at every detail of the room.

The queen smiled, somehow the answer meant so much to her.

_Meant so much to her…_ _Oh no… Hans… or Xavier… What have I done?_


	7. Chapter 7

Anna stomped all the way through Elsa's room, scowling. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, softly.

No answer.

She knocked again, this time, harder.

No answer.

Anna pressed her right ear to the hard, cold, wooden door.

Whispers… Of both a man and a woman.

Curious, she peeked in…

"ELSA!?" Screamed the confused princess.

She saw the two, both sitting on the bed, laughing, obviously enjoying each other's company. Which made her even more confused… maybe even a little angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" She screamed again, only this time, her voice demanded an answer.

The two of them, the queen and the villain, bolted to the opposite sides of the room, Elsa pale as the newly fallen snow, and Hans, blushing, redder than a tomato.

Elsa spoke up. "We… we were just… um… we were-"

Hans interrupted. "We were just talking."

Elsa glared at him for interrupting, but she was a little relieved he did.

Anna was close to erupting now, ready to scream out the many hateful words she was waiting for him to hear. Instead, when she saw her sister share a small smile with Hans, her heart softened a little.

"Elsa, I need to talk to you. Now." She growled. Anna has never used this tone before. And Elsa didn't know how to react. So, without any choice, she followed her sister into the hallway.

"What were you thinking?" She asked, her eyes nearly slits, from all the anger and rage she's been holding in. "Do you remember what he did to you? And you're alone with _him_?" She said, not really asking. The pronunciation of the word _him _was full of disgust, hate. Even a little… jealousy.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Before the redhead could say anything more, she shushed her. "Anna, he's not as bad as you think he is." Anna caught her eye on the young prince, peeking in from the bedroom. "He's actually pretty sweet."

"Yea… I could just fry him up and eat him…" Anna murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID I COULD JUST FRY HIM UP AND EAT HIM!" Anna screamed, unable to conceal the rage she's been keeping. "HE'S A MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT-"

Elsa's had enough. "Anna. I am the queen, and I say who goes and who doesn't. He is my guest and I order you to treat him like one!"

Normally, whenever Elsa used that tone, Anna would've sunk into the floor. Ready to burst into tears.

Not this time…

"Queen?" Anna spat. "All you did get born first!"  
Elsa looked hurt.

Anna continued. "Your subjects are starving! And all you're worried about is HIM!"

"Well, I need to have some fun too!" Elsa growled again, glaring at her younger sister. "You and Kristoff are always sneaking out of the palace, doing who-knows-what? You never care about anyone besides yourself!"

Anna had tears in her eyes already. She tried to speak again, but Elsa was already talking up a storm. There was frost, creeping all around them, snow banks, appearing everywhere. Icicles were forming on the roof. And the queen barely noticed it.

"JUST GROW UP ANNA, AND STOP BEING A BRAT!" She screeched, her voice breaking on the last word.

That was all it took. Anna sadly shook her at her sister, and ran down the halls, sobbing and furiously wiping away the tears spilling on her cheeks.

Elsa looked back at Hans, her eyes full of guilt, sadness and rage. And ran down the opposite hall, tears forming in her eyes.

Kristoff was walking down the hall when he saw the young queen, running down the hall, her face streaked with tears that dropped into the soft carpet, leaving icy droplets.

When he stopped her, she just gazed up at him with cold, sad eyes and, ran past him.

The rest of the day was horrible. She ordered the maids to give her her dinner in her room, but the soft mashed potatoes and the steak just didn't taste the same. It tasted bland, and cold. But, this time, it didn't have anything to do with her powers…


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed.

Elsa stayed in her room, alone. The queen was so depressed, she couldn't even make a small patch of frost on the floor. She knew that Anna would never forgive her, after saying all those horrible words she said. Elsa's smile grew weak. She would often snap at maids and her subjects. Her eyes lacked their sparkle.  
Hans stayed at the castle, avoiding Anna, and often knocking on Elsa's door.  
There was no reply at all.

One day, a small sheet of paper slid under the crack of her door. _Meet me at the ballroom_, it said. Immedietly, Elsa's eyes lit up, and flung the door open and raced to the ballroom.

Elsa ran, down the hall. She slid down the railing of the stairs, not bothering to use the stairs at all. She was going to reunite with her sister once again, and no one can stop her. The young queen slowed to a stop. Instead of the kind redhead, she saw a young prince, one of his hands holding out a white rose in front of him, with a warm smile directed at her.

Tears threatened to come. Hans saw her expression and ran to her_. "_Elsa, please, don't cry. I'm here. I would never leave you,"He cooed.  
For any other girl it would've worked. Elsa wasn't like any other girl. Instead of calming her, it made her even more troubled. _Oh, if only you were Anna,_ She thought, _You would understand…_

Another week passed. Elsa felt like she might die. Living didn't matter anymore. Not without Anna. _It's fine,_ She thought. _You've done this for 13 years… you can survive._

Thinking that, she felt like she was tricking herself. Yes, she can survive, but nothing made sense, nothing was worth doing, if she knew that Anna was mad at her for something she did. It was different when she forced herself into her room last time. She was protecting Anna. And Anna didn't understand why. But now… Anna understood exactly what happened. She wasn't protecting Anna anymore. She's the one who _hurt_ Anna. That very thought sent shivers down her spine.

She was a monster.

Each day, when they were little, Anna knocked on her door, always with that hopeful little song. It hurt so much to tell her to go away, and thinking that she was protecting her was the only thing that kept Elsa sane. What did she do to deserve such a kind, loving soul for a sister?

And she hurt her…

Anna didn't deserve her, she deserved anyone but her. Who would even _think_ about hurting Anna? Sweet, loving Anna…

Han's face popped into her head again. _He did._ But he was a changed man! He would never do that again. She wanted to make this right… she had to.

Elsa's footsteps echoed in the long, empty hallway. She stepped in front of Anna's door and knocked. The door opened, just a crack. Not wanting to be rude to her sister, Anna opened the door wider. Her cheeks are stained with fresh tears. It made Elsa's stomach churn. How could she have done this to her?

She took a deep breath. The apology caught in her throat and she coughed a few times. Elsa tried again. This time she stammered. Why is this happening? When she saw Anna's sad, confused eyes, she remembered their childhood. The face was so familiar. It was the face that always appeared whenever Elsa told her to go away…

"Anna… Do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna smiled at her, and that smile warmed her whole body, and her smile returned, the sparkle returned to her eyes. Anna let out a laugh. _Oh, how she missed that laugh._ Elsa vowed silently to herself that she would never again hurt her baby sister. And together, they raced down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

The young king stepped down the boat, smiling. He imagined Elsa's surprised face, he imagined her hugging him. She was all he could think about.

He signaled one of the guards for a horse, and galloped towards the castle.

The gates opened as soon as the guards saw Xavier. The news that Elsa liked Xavier quickly spread around the kingdom. No one wanted to make the queen unhappy too. He walked down the halls, and softly knocked on Elsa's door. No reply. Xavier quietly stepped in, knowing that the queen wouldn't mind. The room was breathtaking. Probably an artist made this. The ice wasn't melting, even though the room wasn't very cold. _Artificial ice? _He shook his head. No one has ever heard of anything like it.

He stepped back onto the hall and found a group of maids, happily chatting in a corner. As soon as they saw the king, they quickly took out their brooms and started sweeping. He smiled. _Do you really think I'm that stupid?_ He walked over to them and asked where Elsa was. One of them blushed. The other looked away. The last just curtsied and told him they were in the ballroom. He walked away, hearing loud whispers about him from the maids.

Xavier pushed open the heavy double doors leading to the ballroom. Then he saw. The whole room was covered in ice, with frost creeping up the walls. There were snowbanks, some big, some tall, and some just a couple centimeters up the floor.

The two girls saw him and stood up, furiously wiping snow off their dresses. They both curtsied and smiled at him. Xavier, however was still trying to take it all in.

"How... How- how did you do this?" He stammered, eyes wide open.

Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister. _You didn't tell him?_

Elsa blushed. She wasn't sure if she should tell him now. What if he didn't believe her? What if he thought she was a freak? "Some of the neighboring kingdoms had plenty snow because of the blizzard," She lied, "They said that if we wanted some snow and ice, we can just send a letter." She closed her eyes, hoping the lie would fool him.

Xavier's eyes searched the place again. Everyone knew about the blizzard. It was crazy. From what he's heard, there was one, a big one, right in the middle of summer. It was near here, and some of it still hasn't melted. "How about the frost?"

The redhead spoke up. "It was made by an artist, Your Majesty." She smiled sweetly at him. No one can resist that smile.

"Riiiiight." Elsa agreed. "Anyways, may I help you, Xavier?"

The question was so formal, no one could tell she actually had any interest in him. It was the eyes that said it all. Hers was gleaming, hopeful. He smiled. "Well, I came here to visit you."

The queen blushed, and some color appeared in her cheeks.

"I'll leave you two alone." Anna said, and quietly exited the room, looking back only to give her sister a big grin.

"Are you free at eight tonight?" He asked.

That question caught Elsa off guard. _Is he asking me out?_ "Yes." Came the not so exiting reply.

He smiled at her, and said "Meet me at the beach. Don't bother about what you're wearing. You're beautiful enough."

* * *

Hey guys! Omg I am so grateful for all you readers. I'm nothing without you guys. So, leave a review and, here's the deal. I write a new chapter every other day, and sometimes, I write one the next day anyways. So, I guess Elsa and Xavier are going out... and I'm letting YOU GUYS choose what she's gonna wear. -SQUEAL- So, have fun, all you fashionistas!


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa smoothed her dress, trying not to let frost cover it all up. Yes, she did want to tell him, but, it's not the right time yet. She headed towards the soft, white sand, and looked at the moonlight reflecting on the water, making it glisten. She sighed. _I spent 13 years locked up in my room, like a caged animal. Always with the same, boring powers… _She looked back at the sparkling scenery._ I can't believe I missed out on so much things…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horse galloping towards her. Elsa smiled. Xavier hopped off the white steed. The young king handed her a beautiful bouquet of pale-blue and white roses. The sweet fragrance surrounding the bouquet wafted towards her nose. _It's beautiful, _She thought.

Elsa looked back at him, noticing he was looking at her with adoring eyes. He blinked a couple of times, trying not to get too distracted by the queen's beauty. No one could blame him, Elsa looked elegant that night, especially with her hair up in a graceful bun and her in a blue silk dress, shining in the moonlight. Elsa looked away, blushing.

Xavier quietly spread a soft, white blanket near their feet. He sat down, and took Elsa's hand, pulling her down gently onto the blanket with him.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Elsa wasn't wearing a wrap, nor a sweater that night.

Elsa simply shook her head.

"About earlier, the snow, I mean," He said, quietly trying to offer her a sandwich. "What does it feel like?"

The queen didn't really know how to respond to that question. "What does what feel like?"

"Winter," He replied, "Snow, the cold. I lived in a hot country, we didn't have winter." He sighed. "I've always dreamed of seeing real snow…"

"I don't really know…" She nibbled on her sandwich. "I don't feel cold like other people do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain…" The couple heard more galloping.

"C'mon." He helped Elsa up and the two hid under a large rock nearby. The two snickered a bit. _Privacy._ That was the only thing normal people have that they didn't. The townspeople often tried to get 'inside information' on royal couples. They both watched as three men jumped off their horse.

"I don't recognize them…" Elsa said, her voice beginning to rise up an octave.

"What do you mean?"

"They're not from Arendalle."

The couple watched as the three men drew their swords. Instantly, their eyes grew wide and Elsa started freezing the water at their feet.

"What the-"

The queen suddenly noticed the water getting colder. _Now? Really? Out of all times…_

"Elsa, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Be quiet."

"Elsa. Tell me what's happening." Xavier's voice sounded firm, commanding. Like a king's.

"Fine!" Elsa muttered. "I have the powers to control ice and stuff."

"What?"

"You heard me!"  
"I'm serious!" Xavier's voice was getting louder.  
"So am I!" The couple were getting louder now, alerting the men of their presence.

"No one has powers!" He silently shrieked. "That's propostrious!"

"Fine! Don't believe me!"

The men finally saw the two, and grinned. The two tried to run, desperately splashing towards the shore, towards Xavier's horse, towards safety. Suddenly, Elsa's feet caught a sharp edge on a rock, and it started bleeding. Noticing what was happening, the king grabbed his soaked boot and handed it to her. The two looked at each other for a moment. They soon remembered their situation and again tried splashing towards the shore.

"Damnit." Elsa silently cursed under her breath and put the boot on quickly. She made it ashore, turned back, only to see Xavier being grabbed by one of the men. He tried to fight them, the king punched one in the nose, causing it to bleed and for one of them to scream in pain. He kneed one in the groin, just as Elsa have done in the gardens. Unfortunately, the last one was too quick for Xavier. He punched the king in the stomach, over and over again. The queen could only watch in horror as her date coughs up blood, turning some water red.

And then it happened.

She saw a glimpse of his eyes, in pain. She knew she couldn't lose him. Not now, not ever. Her eyes turned ice blue, mostly white, and snow started drifting all around them. The snow turned to ice, then icicles. Sharp icicles, shining in the moonlight. Ready to pierce someone's heart out.

The icicles changed direction, finding targets and impaled the first two men, shooting themselves in their stomachs, heads and chests. Elsa ignored the muffled screams of terror and sprinted towards the last one. Her hands began covering in frost, and slammed them in the shocked man, and immedietly, his body covered in frost, then his skin started turning black, making frostbite cover his entire body. He glanced one last look at the queen, only to see her stabbing him in the stomach with an ice sword. The queen then scurried over to the king, her eyes tearing up with worry. She held him in her arms and made a medium-sized snow golem to take him to the castle. Elsa glanced back at the men, two dead and one dying slowly, their blood turning the water a sick shade of red.

* * *

Hey guys! I am sorry for not telling you about all the… stuff in this chapter. Hoped you liked it anyways. So, as usual, if you have any comments or suggestions, send a review, and if you're not a guest, I'll be sure to reply. Happy typing!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait guys, the internet was down for a few days. Anyways, I've never done this before, and I just want to try it out and see where this goes. So every time I upload a new chapter, I do a shout out and today I'm doing… Charmiaj! Thx for reviewing! LOL

* * *

The heavy snowgohlem ran in front of Elsa, creating snowbanks every step of the way. The distressed queen formed path of ice, skating instead of running, and therefore saving more energy. The scene kept playing over and over in her mind, like a broken television that wouldn't stop.

She was a murderer now.

The snowgohlem froze for a minute, making his eyes dim. Elsa tried to clear her mind. She had to, or else the snowgohlem will turn back into a pile of snow, therefore dropping Xavier. Elsa bit her lip. They were getting close to the castle now, but her energy was running low. At times like this, she wished that she could just control the air instead of ice…

Elsa made the giant melt, and for a moment, she feared that her love was about to fall. Instead, as he was about to hit the ground, a cloud of snow formed over him, making the king bounce a little over the snow cloud. She made bubble, out of ice over his head, insuring he wouldn't fall. Elsa bit her lip. She commanded the cloud to go to the castle mentally, and it immedietly bolted out of sight. The young queen felt her heart break a little when she couldn't see him anymore. It was different now, she felt like she could give him everything he asked for, but she can't. That thought hurt. She formed another snow cloud for herself, and zoomed off to the castle.

Elsa sprinted into the throne room, where Xavier was resting, near the fire. Elsa's eyes lit up, and she raced over to him, cupping his cheek like a he was a little helpless child. "Xavier, I'm so sorry, please, I didn't mean for that to happen! You've got belive me, I-"

Her explanation was interrupted when the king softly rested his lips on hers. Elsa froze a bit, shocked. She rested her hand around his neck, bringhing their bodies closer together. She's never experienced anything like this before, not even when she's with Anna. It was a new kind of love, and it felt different, yet so familiar at the same time. It felt like… she didn't know the words that can describe it. Xavier pulled back, and Elsa did too, trying to conceal the ache in her heart. She hoped it wouldn't end that quickly, but then she saw the young prince standing in the doorway, and suddenly, she felt like a murderer all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Ok, so let's get right to it. Shout out – Congrats ! This might seem a little desperate but, hey, I told you guys already that I appreciate if you send a review, follow or favorite! And btw, you can get a shout out more than once so…

…

The ice queen chased after the Hans. She stood in his doorway, not her heart breaking as she watched Hans pack his things.

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it." Hans announced through clenched teeth.

Elsa looked at him sadly. "Why?"

"I… I gave everything to you, Elsa! And then I see you kissing another man that I've never seen before!"

That hit her like a slap in the face. "You don't have to know anything I do, you know! And what did you ever give me?" She walked up to him, hidden words about the 'accident' spilling out. "Do you remember what you did to me? And you're saying you gave everything to me?!"

Hans turned his back on her. "You don't understand… I lost everything for you."

"I don't understand?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. Just who does he think he is? "What don't I understand?"  
Hans whirled around, his eyes wide and fiery. He opened up his palm, and a spark flew out. Several followed, and formed together making a small ball of fire floating gently above his hand. "I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I gave whatever else I have to have some sort of power. The people in the kingdom think I'm a fool! I lost my home, and my possessions! All for a power I thought I deserved but didn't need!"

Elsa stared at the flickering ball of flame. _He gave everything he has in exchange for a power… just because he never thought he was good enough for me… _

Hans saw her expression and leaned forward for a kiss. Elsa looked up just in time and jumped out of the way. "Hans… I'm sorry… I, uh…" She glanced back at the doorway. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be hurt by loving a woman who never loved him at all. "Xavier…"

Hans stepped back, his eyes tearing up. He glared at the floor, and shook his head sadly.

"You will pay."

It was barely audible, yet perfectly clear, and it made every cell in Elsa's body freeze in confusion and in fear. The prince stepped out of the room, storming out into the hall and sending a fireball crashing into one painting of Elsa and Xavier.

…

A few months passed, without any sign of Hans returning to Arendalle. It was winter now, and Elsa tried her best not to think about her last moment with Hans.

_You will pay…_

Elsa turned to see Xavier enter the snow coated gazebo. He has that usual smile on his handsome face, the same smile that always appears whenever he sees Elsa, it's the same smile that warms the queen's heart, and it's the same smile that makes her happy even in the most horrible days.

The two ate happily, sharing stories and laughing, every now and then. It seemed strange, having dinner in a gazebo, but Xavier insisted. He felt as if Elsa would feel happiest in her element, and with the moonlight softly shining on her delicate face and some white lights hanging in the trees, the queen looked enchanting.

Suddenly, Xavier spoke up. "Elsa, I just wanted to say, um," He closed his eyes and tried to regain composure. "Elsa, I love you! That's… that's all I'm really sure of at this point. I'll never disappoint you, and I'll do anything to make you happy," He smiled warmly at her and pulled a box out of his pocket. Xavier opened it… revealing a ring! It was a beautiful ring, made out of rare ice crystals, only made by wizards and sorcerers. "Please… say yes."

Elsa looked up at him. This was it. This was the moment she's been waiting for since she walked up that ship the first time she met Xavier. It was her dream… but she was a queen. Queens have a responsibility, and this could end it all. No, she could make this work. And if she did fail… Elsa looked back at him. If she failed, there was no one she would rather fail with.

…

Ok guys, the following chapter after this is the last one, and don't worry, I know its short, that's why I'm making a sequel! I'm probably going to release it at Sunday maybe… so, check my account and, yea. It's going to be about Xavier and Elsa's children, and they're going to have their very own adventure! So, hope u enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

The day had finally come. It was the winter solstice, the shortest day of the year. Also the coldest. And it was the day Arendalle's beloved queen would finally get married to the man of her dreams.

Over 50 different kingdoms have been invited to this special wedding… All the townspeople are talking about the big event. They too, have been invited, and everyone is dressing up light blue, knowing it was the queen's favorite color. Hundreds of white majestic horses have been ordered, with chariots made of some kind of white steel, all for the guests.

Everyone was waiting patiently in the square, with heavy fur coats around their bodies. A messenger was calling out all the families' names, assigning each their own chariot.

Princess Anna stood in the doorway, looking at her sister. "Hey, you ready?"

Her sister nodded, glancing at her reflection in the mirror one more time. "Do you think I look fine?" She bit her lip, and her eyes grew wide with concern. "Do I?"

"You've never looked better."

* * *

More than a thousand people gathered in a frozen area in the sea, with a light blue _ice_ dome around it. The ice was strong, but thin enough to let the moonlight in. Inside was beautifully decorated. The seats were made of pure ice, with white fur making it very comfortable. There was what seemed like a carpet made out of snow, leading up to the altar in front of the room. There were flowers, made out of ice, created by the queen, in bouquets, with ribbons made of the finest silk decorating the dome. It was nighttime, and the full moon wasn't enough light, so it seemed like there were floating snowflake lights, around the dome.

Everyone heard soft music, and rose. Big ice doors opened gracefully, revealing the queen in an ice dress, this one made out of snow, so delicately sewn together it felt like Elsa was wearing a harmless blizzard. Her hair was up in a bun, with tiny ice flowers, gently resting on it. The gown had a belt made out of the same ice flowers in her hair. Her face didn't need either makeup or lipstick to make her stunning. All she needed was her usual bright smile and her beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

Elsa walked down the aisle confidently, beautifully, and gracefully. Like a true queen should. She beamed at Xavier, who had the only black suit in the entire dome, and who had tears forming in his eyes. She looked over at her sister, who was looking at her with so much pride… just like her mother would have done…

"_Mother! Father!" Elsa ran up to her parents, who were both sitting quietly near the crackling fireplace. The two looked up, smiling at her daughter. "Guess what! One of the knights had a son, and he brought him to the palace!"_

_The child sighed and gazed up at the ceiling with a love-struck expression on her sweet face. The king and queen exchanged glances, and her mother spoke up. "That's nice dear."_

_Elsa continued, babbling excitedly. "He's so nice to me! And he has blue eyes, just like mine! See?" Elsa skipped over to her father and opened her eyes up wide, pointing at her pupils with a big grin on her face._

"_Elsa, you're too young for this!" Her father looked at her sternly, putting his book away._

"_Wha-what do you mean?" The young princess backed away, accidentally bumping into one of their coffee tables, causing a vase full of violets to smash down the hard, wooden floorboards. _

_Her mother looked at her with warm brown eyes. "Elsa, you're only seven. You shouldn't think about boys at your age." She shook her head sadly, her brown ringlets softly falling down her shoulders. "One day, you will find true love, I'm sure, and I hope he'll make a great king…"_

* * *

Elsa stepped beside Xavier, and stared into his eyes. She felt herself surge forward him… and the annoying priest just had to start speaking.

* * *

"I do…" Elsa's own voice rang in her ears, and as if the world was in slow motion, Xavier leaned towards her, and the queen heard the people erupting in cheers… something weren't right.

Suddenly, the dome broke, and all the ice shattered down upon the shrieking guests. Elsa turned her head from side to side, not knowing what to do. An arm grabbed her and pulled the queen behind the altar. "Stay here," Xavier whispered to her. "I…"

The heavy ice doors flew open, hitting what was left of the ice dome. Two more burly men similar to the night the couple were attacked, ran in, immediately spotting Xavier and unsheathing their swords, ready to attack.

The queen watched with wide eyes as her husband kicked and punched the two men with surprising strength. A loud thump cracked the floor, thankfully not making it break. She whirled around just to see Hans advancing towards her sister who was trying to flee, but keeps slipping on the ice. Kristoff saw what was happening, but he was on the other side of the room, helping Xavier fight. He surged forward Anna, not seeing one of the men turning around to hit him in the back. Before anyone could react, Xavier tackled him, and the two fell on the hard ice floor with a loud _oof._

"Elsa! Help me!"

The queen watched in horror as Hans grab her sister by the waist and cover her mouth with his thick glove. "Anyone moves, and she dies." He glared directly at Elsa, who was too stunned to move.

"Anna…" Elsa bit her lip, thinking about how she could rescue her sister. "You're a monster!" She cried, glaring at Hans right back.

To the queen's surprise, the villain only smirked. "I wouldn't say that if I were you Elsa." His smirk widened as he saw the queen's reaction. "Yea, I know you killed some people."

Elsa glanced back at her sister, who was staring right back at her with confused eyes. "Don't listen to him, Anna!" As Hans continued to talk about what happened that night, she locked eyes with Anna, fearing that this might be their last moment…

That thought made everything so real… after what happened, with how she lost her parents… she couldn't bear to lose anyone else. This was her sister she was losing. Anna had been with her during their toughest times. She couldn't lose her now. Not like this…

She cried out loud, and Hans stiffened, and everybody turned their heads in her direction. "Don't you dare hurt Anna!" Elsa's eyes turned white, as in _glowing _white_. _Frost crept all around the dome, or what was left of it, and soared through the air, forming what can only be explained as… well, it looked like an _ice fire._ Hans let go of her sister, shoving her into the ice floor, and turning to flee, knowing that he was no match against Elsa. The 'ice fire' engulfed him, and when it cleared, there was nothing there.

For a moment, Elsa blinked, her eyes turned back to normal, and she glanced at her sister who was now sitting on the floor, with concerned eyes. "Anna…" Elsa reached forward, but as she lifted her arms, it felt like she was lifting a whole mountain. It felt like… all her energy had been drained out of her. Suddenly, her vision grew blurry, and the queen collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"Elsa?"

The queen opened her eyes, seeing a familiar redhead's face, hovering above hers. "Wha…" She tried speaking, but all that came out was a mumble. Elsa tried again. "What happened?" Her voice was soft, but at least the words were clear.

"Don't worry about it." Anna smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, resting her head against the soft pillow again. She turned her head to one side and saw Xavier standing there. She took his hand and slid her fingers through it. It felt so natural… yet completely new.

"I thought I lost you forever."

Elsa smiled at him. "Should we tell them?"

"Now's about as good a time as any."

Elsa managed to find the energy to at least sit up, so that she could see everyone crowded around her bed. Even Olaf was there, grinning up at her. "Well, I guess so…" She smiled. "Everyone, I have some news." Elsa sighed. This would change everything. She patted her stomach, and for a moment, everyone grew quiet, shocked at the news. It was Olaf who broke the silence.

"Oh really? Is it a girl or a boy?"

Everyone laughed, breaking the tension. "Yes, really." Elsa looked up at her husband. "You know, you were wrong. I think any other time is never going to be any more special as this one."

* * *

Hey guys! Well, that's the story, completely finished. Sorry for the delay though. Major internet problems. So, a sequel is soon gonna be started, and I just wanted to thank you all who have supported me along the way. You guys rock my face off.


End file.
